Ten Years Gone
by hpfan87
Summary: Hermione wakes up to discover that she's been in a coma for almost ten years since the war ended. Will Ron be able to help her get her life back?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes to see a blurry white ceiling. She blinked a few times, trying to let her eyes painfully readjust. They managed to focus and she could now see the bright fluorescent lights patterned across the ceiling. She heard voices, distant voices, and beeping. The setting seemed vaguely familiar and she strained her neck to turn and look at her surroundings. Her neck constricted painfully however, making her cry out in shock.

What was happening? Where was she? She tried to move her neck again and sit up but her body wasn't listening to her. Pain shot up her spine as she tried to bend her arm to prop herself up. She gasped again, in pain and fear.

Hermione then heard a shuffling of feet and a voice ring out mellifluously through the room.

"Oh my goodness, look who's awake!"

A face appeared in front of Hermione, looking down at her and beaming. It was a pretty woman with long brown hair wearing a nurse's hat. A nurse. Of course, she was in a hospital. She knew the lighting and the smell of disinfectant was familiar. Hermione tried to speak to ask the million questions that were now running through her head, however, only a small rasp sounded in her throat.

"Patience dear, you've been asleep for quite a while. Your body will need some time to wake up again," said the nurse kindly, noticing her strained efforts.

Hermione closed her eyes, feeling a new fatigue wash over her as if the last few moments of her wakefulness had been an exertion. She could now feel the full weight of her body, as if she hadn't moved in years. She could hear the nurse rummaging through some drawers to her right and Hermione opened her eyes to the ceiling once again.

The nurse came shuffling back over and her face took up Hermione view once again.

"I'm going to give you something for the pain that I'm sure you're in."

Hermione swallowed and felt her dry throat scratch painfully. She wanted to jump out of the bed and find out what was going on, but she felt her body begin to slip away. She tried to think about what happened to get her in the hospital but her head was throbbing and causing her to lose track of her thoughts. She felt a sharp sting in her hand and realized the nurse was injecting her with something.

"Just rest for now dear. When you wake up you'll feel better."

Hermione felt herself slipping away, further and further. Her eyes became heavy and she closed them once again, the lights fading above her.

The second time Hermione woke up, it was to two voices whispering around her. Though the voices were low they were close and Hermione let the words process in her mind before she opened her eyes.

"How much does she remember?" asked a voice to Hermione's right that sounded low and masculine.

"We don't know. She hasn't spoken yet. She was only awake for a moment."

This voice was close, on her right. It was the nurse, Hermione recognized her soft voice.

"Well, will she wake up again?" the male voice asked, sounding extremely concerned.

"Of course. She was in a coma before, she's only asleep now," replied the nurse.

"When can I take her home?" asked the male voice.

"Mr. Weasley… it's been ten years. Her recovery will not be immediate, at least two weeks of intensive physical therapy."

Hermione ran over the words in her head, trying to understand what they meant. Ten years? She had been in a coma for ten years? No, it wasn't possible. She remembered the war. Harry had defeated Voldemort. Fred had died. She'd found Ron crying by himself in the great hall. Yes, she remembered it all as if it'd been just the day before. The details were so clear in her head.

Hermione continued to perceive the words. Mr. Weasley? Was the man beside her Ron? No, his voice was different, lower, though it didn't sound like any of the Weasley men and Hermione became even more confused.

The man, Mr. Weasley, or whoever he was, groaned in exasperation and Hermione heard his body shift closer to her bed and a hand grabbed hers. Hermione took the opportunity to open her eyes finally. They were still as heavy as the first time she'd opened then earlier, but not as blurry this time. She turned her head enough to see the man's face, however his head was down, revealing on a mop of red hair. He hadn't noticed her eyes open obviously.

Hermione took all the energy she could muster and moved the muscles in her arm just enough to lightly squeeze the hand in her own. It was painful but effective as the man looked up immediately and into her eyes, clearly startled by the motion.

"Hermione," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

The emotion in his voice was so intense Hermione felt her heart start beating quickly.

She couldn't place him for a moment until she looked deeper into his eyes, those eyes. She would know those eyes anywhere. It was Ron. But… what happened to him? He looked so different. Not bad, just different. He was older. Much older than when Hermione had last seen him.

Hermione felt panic rise inside of her chest. Something scary was definitely happening. She was about to scream, or attempt to do so, when a realization occurred. She must have been dreaming. Perhaps she was still asleep, or in a coma as they had said? Or more likely, she wasn't in a coma at all. She was still asleep in her bed, with the end of the war a day behind her. That was it. She felt her heart still and her breathing begin to calm again. It was all just a dream.

"Hermione, it's me, Ron."

Hermione wasn't sure if she should try to respond or simply close her eyes and wait until she woke up. She guessed she didn't have much to lose. The pain was only dream-pain, as real as it felt, it wasn't. She could put it out of her mind. Besides, Hermione just couldn't help but notice that dream Ron was quite good looking.

Hermione opened her mouth and tried once again to form words. It was painful but she managed to squeak out a syllable.

"H-hi."

Ron grinned enthusiastically down at her and Hermione felt herself smiling back, though even such a small task seemed to put strain on her.

"God, Hermione," he said, his face slowly going red with emotion.

Hermione heard the nurse walk out of the room, obviously recognizing the sensitively of the situation. Hermione focused back on Ron. Though she accepted that he wasn't real, her heart went out for him. He seemed so distraught, so tortured by her. A guilty weight hung inside of her, making her stomach hurt along with the rest of her body. She never wanted to see that look on Ron's face, even dream Ron.

He put a hand to his face and covered his mouth, as if in a late shock. Hermione didn't really know how to comfort him or what exactly was paining him so much. She was awake, wasn't that a good thing? The ten years of solitude didn't really seem to cross her mind, especially since it all wasn't real.

Hermione watched him avert his eyes and she knew he was crying. She remembered that he did this when he was ashamed of showing his emotion. He rarely showed any emotion to others, but Hermione had seen it a few times. The moment that stuck out the most in her mind was when Fred had died, particularly because it had just happened the day before. Well, what Hermione could only assume was still the day before. Each moment was becoming more real and Hermione began to feel very uneasy. Her dreams were usually so artificially constructed, this all seemed much too reality based.

Hermione wasn't exactly sure what came over her, but she let her thoughts speak out loud.

"A-am I… d-dreaming?" she choked out.

Ron looked back at her quickly and seemed genuinely take aback by the question. Hermione realized how absurd it was to ask a dream character if she was dreaming, however, nothing really seemed to make much sense.

Ron shook his head, taking his hand away from his mouth and swallowing nervously before speaking.

"No, you're definitely awake."

Hermione smiled weakly again, not knowing how else to respond. Of course he would say that.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Ron asked, looking at her expectantly.

Hermione thought a moment about what he meant, surely just what the last memory she had was.

"The war," she spoke.

Her throat was adjusting to speech slowly and she managed to speak more clearly already.

"Yeah," said Ron after a few moments, "I guess that's all you would remember."

Hermione felt her stomach start to clench nervously. He was so much like the real Ron. His movements, his mannerisms, his smell Hermione could even detect faintly. Of course the dream Ron would possess all these same qualities as she'd memorized them so many years ago, still, she couldn't help but wonder if it was actually real.

Hermione swallowed painfully and repeated her question as if the answer this time would be surer than the last.

"A-am I dreaming?"

Ron took a deep breath, as if her question has caused him great pain and he squeezed her hand gently before responding.

"No Hermione, you're _not_ dreaming."

She was still trying to figure out if it was still a dream when Ron leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips, taking her completely be surprise. She could feel his warm lips, wet with his tears, pressing against her own numb chapped lips. She remembered how it felt. His kiss hadn't changed. It was still as sweet as always, and her heart pounded loudly in her chest, just as it had the first time she'd jumped into his arms and kissed him.

When he pulled back, Hermione felt herself crumble just as he had moments ago. She breathed more heavily and she felt her face flush with panic. This wasn't a dream. It was all real. Something awful had happened and she'd really been in a coma for ten years. This was the real Ron in front of her.

Ron looked back at her with intense concern, noticing her change in face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It's too soon. God, I'm sorry!"

He fumbled over his words quickly, just as he used to do when he was embarrassed. Hermione felt her heart break. What had she done to him?

As much as she wanted to feel alright, for him, she couldn't control the overwhelming fear rising up inside of her. She could feel her heart pounding all the way into her head now, and her body began to shake. She was breathing quickly and heavily, and Ron now looked completely terrified.

Hermione noticed her vision began to blur and the sound of Ron's voice yelling for the nurse was dulling quickly. She felt dizzy and disorientated, her body giving out on her. She saw the vague image of the nurse's worried face and Ron staring down at her before they faded completely into darkness.

* * *

So, please let me know what you think of it so far. I'd really appreciate reviews and any constructive criticisms you might have. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

When Hermione awoke this time it was to a strong deep voice resounding over her bed. She didn't catch the words, but when she opened her eyes she caught sight of a tall older man with a heavy beard and spectacles, looming above her. She guessed he was a doctor by the blatant white coat and customary clipboard in his hand. When he noticed her wake he smiled warmly down at her and sat down in a chair beside the bed.

Hermione sat up slowly, feeling her body painfully readjust, though she noticed it was not as painful as the previous times she'd awaken. She looked at the doctor apprehensively, afraid he was going to give her some grave news by the pitied look he was giving her. Hermione swallowed nervously and waited for him to speak first.

"Miss Granger, first and foremost, I must apologize for what happened yesterday."

Hermione made a quick note in her head that a full day had passed since she'd last woken. Due to her previous confusion she realized she should pay close attention so as not to skip any details that might derail her thoughts even further.

"Certain procedures are usually taken when a coma victim wakes up so as not to confuse or terrify the patient. Unfortunately, these procedures were not adhered to as the nurse on call made her own, and I might add… irresponsible, judgment call. She was supposed to immediately call me, Dr. Adams, when instead she called your… immediate family."

The doctor paused in his speech to sigh loudly, as if getting over some of his own anger at what had happened.

"You were under for some time and a lot has changed, obviously. Usually in these circumstances we would try to catch you up gradually. Once again, I am deeply sorry."

The doctor's apology seemed genuine so Hermione smiled weakly, attempting to convey her reluctant understanding.

"I have been watching your recovery and handling your case so I'm prepared to answer any questions that I'm sure you have."

Hermione felt her body twitch suddenly and her eyes pop. Yes, this was what she needed, answers, finally! She desperately tried to sort through all the questions now rapidly piling up endlessly in her head. She tried to find the ones most prevalent so as not to blurt out nonsense in her eagerness.

"What happened to me?" she asked slowly, still trying to fully regain her speech abilities.

"Ah, yes…" said the doctor gravely, "you were hit with a curse."

Hermione waited for him to elaborate, but when he did not, spoke up again.

"By who? What curse?"

"Both are unknown," he replied quickly, as if anticipating the questions, "they gave up the investigation years ago when they could find no leads. They were hoping that when you woke up you could answer those questions for them."

Hermione felt her heart drop. It seemed these so called expects knew as little as she did. The hope she had that she might finally figure this situation out went down the drain, and she suppressed the urge to let her fear and disappointment overwhelm her. She felt frustrated as well. It was their job to know, how could they possibly not?

"Have I really been gone… ten years?" she asked in a small voice, scared of the answer though she already knew the truth.

"Yes," replied the doctor, looking as if he'd rather it not be true either, "ten years and twelve days to be exact."

Hermione closed her eyes. She felt the gigantic weight of the words hit her with full force and she could feel her thoughts scramble and her head pound with panic and fear, two feelings she was becoming increasingly accustomed to.

"Why… why didn't they give me something… to wake up me… potions, spells, anything?" asked Hermione desperately, feeling her fear and anger increase with each word.

"We tried everything," replied the doctor in a soothing voice, which managed to irritate Hermione even more, "since the curse was unknown, we had no idea what to give you. We were afraid that medication may make it worse, even kill you."

Their incompetence seemed ridiculously unfair. They should have all been in there begging her for forgiveness. Instead they sent in this one small man to test the water and probably make sure she wasn't going to sue them. Hermione felt betrayed by people and a system she'd once considered devoting her life to becoming a part of.

Suddenly Ron's face appeared in her mind and she'd remembered their brief conversation the day before.

"My friends… where are they?" Hermione asked with an even tone, despite the intense emotions she was experiencing.

The doctor cleared his throat roughly before answering her.

"We feel that it's best if you just try to focus on coming to grips with what's happened on your own. They'll be plenty of time in the future for you to visit with them."

Hermione felt her breathing begin to shallow just as it had the day before, her heart beating furiously in her chest. How dare this man tell her not to see her friends. She needed them to help her make sense of it all. She needed Ron to make her feel safe again.

The doctor noticed her anxiety rise and pressed the silent alarm on her bedside while standing up and putting his hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"Just calm down Miss Granger, relax, everything will be fine."

Hermione felt like she'd gone crazy. Why was everyone talking to her and treating her like she was an ignorant child? She felt so powerless, but also so angry. She desperately wanted to shove the doctor's hands off of her but she didn't have the physical strength. Instead she stared daggers at him while her chest was still convulsing rapidly and her breath was coming out in strained gasps.

A nurse came walking in briskly and Hermione noticed the needle in her hand. God, not again, she thought. How long would they insist on putting her to sleep with tranquilizers? Hermione closed her eyes and cringed as she felt the needle being painfully injected into her hand. Before she even had a chance to voice her anger, her head felt heavy and she began to slip out of consciousness.

* * *

"And which block is green?!"

Hermione looked up sardonically at the pudgy woman in front of her who was speaking to Hermione as if she were a two-year old playing peek-a-boo.

Hermione didn't understand why they had insisted on putting her through these ridiculous muggle tests. She did not have brain damage, however, she did have a serious concern for the woman in front of her. There was no way anyone of a normal intelligence should be that enthusiastic about colored wooden blocks.

Hermione also didn't understand why they were using muggle methods. They'd used healing spells on her body so that she could now walk and move without any problems. Yet, somehow they'd insisted on testing her memory and brain functioning with pointless, childish, and rather insulting, tests.

Hermione leaned forward and looked at the woman severely.

"I want… to see… my friends."

Hermione spoke each part with a labored emphasis, hoping desperately that someone, anyone, even this fool of a woman, would listen to her. She'd been asking for weeks and they'd ignored her pleas, which had left Hermione bitter and contemptuous with all of the hospital staff.

The women in front of her gave her a look of mild irritation, which alone seemed to pacify Hermione's mood as just having that ridiculous smirk off the women's face was a relief. The woman gathered up all the blocks in a large bag and abruptly left without a word.

Hermione sighed in annoyance at being ignored once again and crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair and staring out the large window beside her. The window showed a view of a lovely garden setting where the sun was shining brightly in the noon sky. Hospital patients were wandering around in their gowns, admiring the serene landscape, most accompanied by nurses. Hermione was sitting in the main area where all the families sat when they came to visit with the permanent patients.

Hermione watched a young woman with a little girl visit a man in a dressing gown. The man had obviously undergone a major medical trauma as he was practically catatonic, his head lying limping to the side, drool dribbling down his chin.

The woman was talking to him softly as if he was fully aware of what she was saying. The little girl who sat beside her was more interested in picking apart the fabric of her chair. The girl looked up at Hermione and Hermione offered her a small smile which the girl returned enthusiastically.

Hermione thought about her parents, who had died right before the war. She'd missed them so much, even in just the short time she'd had to really miss them before the war had taken full swing. For the first time, Hermione was a little relieved they were gone. At least they hadn't had to go through watching her sleep permanently for ten long years. They were just two less people she'd probably hurt.

Hermione had not stopped thinking about her friends since she had woken up that day. She wondered how Harry was doing. And Ginny, perhaps she had gotten married and had children. Hermione thought about the whole Weasley family and how many of them might have had children by now. If they'd kept on the tradition the family must have been huge. This thought made Hermione smile to herself again as she reverted back to staring out the window, taking her eyes away from the young girl who was picking at the chair again.

Hermione thought about Ron the most. He had kissed her. He must have still been in love with her. The thought thrilled her immensely and then left a longing aching feeling in her stomach. She wanted to be with him again so badly. Hermione felt the tears prick at her eyes, something she was used to happening whenever she thought about Ron.

Hermione looked up when she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She looked over to see the little staring up at her with a big smile, her hand outstretched to Hermione, a small crumpled yellow daisy in her hand. Hermione smiled at the girl and gently picked up the daisy, thinking it a strange coincidence that daisies happened to be her favorite flower.

It was warm and almost dead as it'd probably been in the girl's pocket for a while. The little girl said nothing but maintained her shy smile as she turned back around, her long brown hair whipping behind her as she trudged lazily back over to where her mother was sitting. The mother was distracted, still talking to the mute and stunned man, who appeared to now be fast asleep.

Hermione looked down at the flower in her hand and held it delicately in her fingers. She sighed loudly, allowed her misery and self-pity to settle inside of her. She envied the lifeless man, his wife droning on and on about something he probably couldn't even understand. At least he had a wife… a beautiful child. At least he had the chance to visit with the people he loved.

* * *

I hope the story isn't too depressing so far. I promise it'll get more cheerful. I hope that you're enjoying it! Please write me a review, I'd really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate the feedback!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. She was wandering around the hospital feeling extremely annoyed. Hermione had discovered that within the entire ward she was in, there didn't seem to be a single mirror. She diligently walked each corridor, checked each room, and looked in every bathroom, cursing under her breath each time the walls were empty. Had they done it on purpose?

Hermione had asked a nurse who had replied with a polite, "I have no idea what you're talking about," before walking away with a smile that hinted she wasn't being entirely honest.

Still feeling completely ignored and abandoned, Hermione wandered back to the living area, giving up on her search. She put a hand to her face, not feeling any scars or cuts, and wondering what other reason the hospital staff could possibly have for not allowing her to look at herself.

Sure, she realized she'd look older, obviously, but was that really such a big deal? Hermione watched the doors to the ward open and close as patients, always with the aide of a nurse, journeyed out for their afternoon walks in the garden.

There was a sensor that detected each patient's wristband, so they could not leave without setting off an alarm. Hermione looked down at the thick white band on her own wrist and picked at it irritatingly. It was protected by magic and could only be removed by a nurse or doctor.

Hermione slumped further into her chair. She looked towards the doors longingly, attempting to form a plan in her mind of how to bypass them without drawing attention to herself. She was sure that somewhere in the rest of the hospital there would be a mirror.

Hermione sat patiently, time not being a factor, waiting until she could manage an escape. An opportunity came as an alarm went off somewhere down the hall, coming from a patient's room. Hermione recognized the sound as she'd heard it a few times in her long stay at the hospital, a patient was flat lining.

Hermione felt her heart beat faster as she walked briskly through the doors and into the main areas of the hospital. Her wristband set off the alarm, as she noticed it light up for a moment, however, the sound had muted by the patient's alarm, as Hermione expected. Had anyone seen her? Hermione looked back to see the nurses distractedly running down the hallway, oblivious to her exit.

She took a deep breath and carried on, walking toward the washroom in the main waiting area of the hospital. She breathed deeply, feeling nervous, knowing she could get caught at any moment. She turned the corner of the ladies room and bumped into an old woman in her state of panic.

"Sorry dear!" exclaimed the women, but Hermione had already scooted passed quickly.

Her eyes immediately went to the area above the row of sinks, and she felt a wave of relief and brief excitement when she noticed the tall glass mirrors. She walked over slowly, in the now deserted bathroom, and abruptly looked up at her reflection. Hermione felt her heart stop as she took in the sight of her own face.

Her hair was short, shorter than Hermione had ever worn it before. It went down just above her chin, in brown frizzy waves. Her face seemed slimmer and much more angled. She wondered if it was because of her age or because of all the weight she'd lost. Though her skin was clear, without so much as a scratch, it was deathly pale and her eyes seemed dark and hallowed.

Hermione looked down at her arms, realizing for the first time how skinny she really was. She'd looked at her body before, and felt the length of her hair, but somehow the image in the mirror reminded her of how different she looked to herself. She felt as if overnight she'd somehow morphed into a completely different person, one she didn't recognize at all.

The hospital gown she was wearing began to feel extremely hot, and Hermione looked up at her face again to see that it was slowly turning red. She breathed in deeply, forcing herself to calm down.

A dark haired middle-aged woman walked in just then, looking up in shock when she noticed Hermione. Hermione turned away, and the woman swallowed uncomfortably before going into a nearby stall and closing the door quickly.

Hermione knew she couldn't stay in the bathroom all day. She walked out and stopped at the edge of the waiting area. She looked back to the door that led to the ward she was staying in, holding that small room she'd been incarcerated in, before she looked over at the main entrance doors to the hospital.

No one seemed to have noticed her disappearance yet. Hermione wondered if maybe she could just leave the hospital. She desperately yearned to see Ron and Harry and Ginny, and everyone else she missed so much. It wouldn't do any harm to just go home. Home, that word again. Hermione felt her heart ache at the thought and she knew she had to go. She had to go home.

Hermione walked as casually as possible across the waiting room, ignoring the odd looks she received from the people walking by. She realized she probably completely looked the part of a mentally unstable patient attempting to make a run for it.

Hermione put her head down and took steady breaths, silently praying the staff wouldn't stop her. She bit her lip anxiously as a young doctor walked past, giving her an inquisitive look. She let out the breath she was holding however, when he was distracted by a nurse.

She was almost there. She could see the bright sunlight coming through the large glass doors just twenty feet ahead. She picked up her pace a little, being only ten feet away now. She reached for the door handle when suddenly a man walked through, making her jump in surprise. It was Ron.

Hermione froze where she was, unable to move or speak. He had his head down and mumbled a quick apology, walking right past her. Hermione made a strangled noise to call him back, but unfortunately it was barely loud enough for her own ears.

She whipped around and watched him walk towards the hospital ward. Hermione found the strength inside of her and managed to yell out, loud enough this time for him to hear.

"Ron!"

Ron stopped immediately. He turned around and looked her right in the eye, his face blank and expressionless. Hermione was afraid for a moment that he didn't even recognize her. She offered a shy smile, feeling her heart pound heavily, waiting for him to do something.

He seemed to regain himself as he suddenly ran over and enveloped her in a huge hug. Hermione gasped at his fierceness but hugged him back just as tightly. He pulled back and kissed her passionately. Hermione reveled in the kiss, never wanting it to end.

Someone cleared their throat loudly, causing them to both jump apart. It was a nurse who was tapping her foot impatiently and giving them a stern look. Hermione felt fear run through her, but then she noticed the nurse's hard look turn into a small smile. It was the same nurse that Dr. Adams had been so upset with, the one that had called Ron to come in and see her when she'd woken.

"Please," said Hermione, realizing she still had escaped and disobeyed the hospital's orders, "I just want to go home."

"I understand," replied the nurse kindly, "they're going to let your family come and visit tomorrow, but for now you have to stay here. There's still a few things they need to go over with you."

Hermione felt her heart sink, but realized she was at least getting closer to going home. She felt Ron take her hand and turned back to face him.

"I've come everyday… hoping to see you, but they kept turning me away. I'm so sorry. Everyday I wanted to see you, everyday."

Hermione smiled at him, feeling a warmth fill her heart. She suddenly felt as if she was home already.

"I'll come back tomorrow with… everyone," Ron continued.

Hermione smiled even brighter and kissed him once more quickly.

"God, I missed your smile," said Ron, smiling back at her.

Hermione sighed pleasantly before allowing the nurse to lead her back to her room. She waved goodbye as Ron stood watching her leave. She couldn't stop smiling, feeling the high from the kiss all over her body. It had felt so good to be back in his arms again. She remembered the night of the war, when she'd gone back to his room with him and they'd made love for the first time.

It was exactly that memory, probably the strongest memory she had, that had kept her going each night, kept her from slipping into a depression of loneliness.

Hermione followed the nurse back through the doors of the ward and heard the bell of her wristband go off. The nurse looked back at her with an amused expression.

"And just how did you manage to leave without us noticing?"

The question was intimidating but Hermione knew the nurse was not the least bit upset by it.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and let out a small laugh, the first laugh she'd had since she woke up. She thought about the fact that it must have been the first time she'd laughed in ten years. The thought scared her as she realized all the others things she hadn't experienced in the same amount of time.

Just how much had changed in ten years? Who was the Minister of Magic? Who had won the Quidditch World Cup last year? Was the war still over? Did the Weasleys still live at the Burrow?

The only thing that Hermione could be certain of was Ron. She could feel his love as strong as it was ten years ago. She sighed again as she lay down in her bed, anxiously anticipating the day to come.

* * *

I hope you're enjoying the story so far. As always, reviews would be awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for the reviews, I always love reading them! I'm glad so many people are enjoying the story so far and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in her usual chair in the waiting area of the ward. Today however, she was not facing the large bay window that looked out onto the gardens, she was staring at the doors, waiting for them to come. Her foot was tapping against the floor, her leg shaking with nerves. She'd taken a shower just that morning and tried to smooth her hair into a more put-together style, unfortunately, the one thing, perhaps that only thing, about her that hadn't changed was her untamable hair.

The doors opened and Hermione gripped the arm of the chair nervously, however, it was only the doctor, her doctor, Dr. Adams. She'd had a number of brief sessions with him to "discuss her struggle," as he put it. She still wasn't sure if she was fond of him or not. She felt he lacked eloquence in his manner, and he seemed to be consistently late.

He smiled at her as he walked over and slumped down into the chair in front of her, looking frazzled.

"Jesus, it's hot in here!" he exclaimed, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

Once again, Hermione noticed his aloof attitude, which she found distressing coming from a doctor. Nonetheless, she smiled back, but did not respond.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to our scheduled meeting yesterday, this bloody hospital is run by a bunch of monkeys I tell you."

Hermione irritatingly noticed how much he seemed to apologize to her. They were supposed to meet the day before so he could "prep" her for her friends' visit. Hermione didn't understand why she would need to be prepped to see her friends, but he'd insisted they do so.

"Alright…" he said with a sigh, smoothing out his tie and picking up his clipboard that he'd lain down, "you must be excited to see your family huh?"

Hermione gave him a quizzical look. The doctor must not have known that her parents had died. She was about to correct him but decided against it as she was afraid he might ask her to talk about them, and she still wasn't really ready to do that. Instead she nodded and smiled broadly.

"Are you afraid?" he asked in a low voice, as if he were speaking to a terrified child.

Hermione sighed loudly.

"To be honest, I just want to get the hell out of here," she said truthfully.

Dr. Adams smiled again and looked down at his clipboard for a moment before speaking again.

"I'm afraid that I have to tell you something else my dear, something that you have yet to be informed of about the… accident."

Hermione didn't like his tone.

"I was supposed to go over this with you yesterday to give you some time to absorb it, but as I said earlier, I'm sorry that didn't happen."

Hermione suddenly felt the urge to scream, 'just say it!' Anything to help him get the point that he needed to spit it out and spit it out quickly, lest he or the hospital waste any more of her time, if that was even possible.

"When the spell hit you, we realized it also knocked out about one year of your memory."

Hermione processed what he meant by this. Still being a quick thinker, it didn't take her long.

"One year… so that means my last memory was one year before I was cursed?"

"That's right," replied Dr. Adams.

Hermione nodded then suddenly realized just exactly what this meant. She'd missed a whole year of her life. What had happened in that year? She had a feeling that something huge was still missing, some piece was left somewhere. They hadn't told her the entire truth, not by a long shot.

"What happened in that year? What happened that I don't remember?" asked Hermione, looking at the doctor fearfully.

He looked down at the floor and Hermione felt her heart start to drop. Something bad must have happened. He looked up at her and seemed to be searching for the right words.

"I feel it's best that your family explain it to you…"

"You mean my friends," replied Hermione sharply, losing her patience.

It was all starting to blur together again. She closed her eyes and forced herself to breath slowly. She couldn't let him ruin her day. This day was going to be wonderful. She would see everyone again. This doctor would not ruin it, nothing could.

"I'm sorry," replied Dr. Adams, "I meant your friends. And I don't mean to upset you. That is the last of the terrible news I promise."

Hermione felt somewhat comforted by his words. As secretive as the hospital staff had been, she was confident that he would not lie to her. She breathed a sigh of relief and nodded her acceptance of his words.

"Sorry I snapped at you," said Hermione, feeling a tad guilty.

"That's alright," replied Dr. Adams, "it's in my job description you know."

Hermione laughed politely and felt herself relax. While they were doing a terrible job explaining things to her here, she knew that just a small conversation with Ron would undo all her confusion.

Suddenly, the door to the ward opened and both Hermione and Dr. Adams looked over to see Ron standing there, grinning at them. Hermione grinned back and the doctor looked to Hermione.

"Well, that's my queue to leave. Good luck Miss Granger," he said, standing up and walking out.

Hermione heard his words but was too focused on Ron to reply. They kept their eyes locked as Ron walked over and sat down in the now empty chair in front of her and took her hands.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," replied Hermione, feeling shivers as she held her hands gently.

It was a moment before Hermione seemed to come to her senses.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked, in a bit of a hurt tone.

"Oh, they're just waiting out there. I wanted to talk to you alone first."

Hermione felt her heart beat faster when he spoke, knowing she was about to see her friends for the first time in ten years. She smiled exuberantly.

Ron suddenly looked quite somber and averted his eyes, making Hermione's heart drop once again.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I have to tell you something," he replied slowly, "actually… a few things."

Hermione swallowed nervously.

"Good things?" she asked hopefully.

Ron looked up at her then and smiled almost sadly.

"What I hope are good things," he replied.

Hermione waited for him to continue, her heart was now pounding so loudly inside her head that she could barely hear Ron's quiet voice.

"First of all, I want you to know that… you're allowed to have any reaction you want… and it's okay… I mean, I-I won't be hurt or anything. I understand that y-you're just trying to come to terms with all this and…"

"Ron," said Hermione, making him stop and look at her again, "just say it."

She said it to reassure him as she easily read his nervous reaction, however, she also couldn't take the wait any longer.

"We're married," Ron blurted out.

Hermione let go of Ron's hands and backed away slightly. It wasn't that she was horrified by the revelation, but just shocked. They were married. Married. Hermione kept repeating the word in her head, trying to grasp the idea. Married.

Ron was looking at her expectantly, waiting for a huge reaction, but Hermione wasn't done grasping. They were married. They were married and she didn't remember. It was like she'd missed it. In her mind, she desperately searched for an image, a clue, a glimpse, anything. But it was all blank. She had no engagement, no wedding, and no honeymoon. Before she could stop herself, Hermione burst in tears.

Ron looked like he'd just been hit with an unforgivable curse.

"Oh God Hermione, I'm so sorry! I was afraid this would happen. I'm sorry I'm not better. Please, don't hate me for this."

Hermione looked at him through her watering eyes to see his devastated reaction. He had his face in his hands and he was crying too. This image seemed to strike something inside of Hermione and she grabbed his hand quickly.

Ron pulled back, obviously fearing she was going to hit him, but still looked up at her.

"Ron…" choked Hermione, trying to find the words to express how she felt, "I'm not upset by that. I'm upset because I can't remember. I'm actually not even really that shocked... I mean, yes I'm shocked that we did actually get married since I have no recollection of it, but I'm not shocked it's you. I knew I was going to marry you since fourth year."

She said the last part slowly, allowed her emotion to fill her words heavily. Ron seemed to understand, but it took him a moment before he could speak.

"Oh," he said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, "so… you… don't mind that we're married?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head vigorously. Ron seemed to accept her answer and smiled back before laughing lightly.

"Oh… haha… good."

Hermione laughed too, but then sobered up as she remembered how upset he had been. She felt guilt flood her heart and couldn't help the tears which continued mercilessly.

"I'm sorry I reacted that way," she said, sobbing.

"It's okay," replied Ron, moving forward again to hug her tightly.

"I love you so much," Hermione whispered.

"God, I love you too," Ron replied, squeezing her tighter.

Hermione slowly pulled away and Ron put a hand to her cheek, wiping away her tears. She sighed deeply, immediately comforted by his affectionate gesture.

"So," said Hermione, thinking for a moment, "I guess that makes me Mrs. Weasley."

"No," said Ron, making Hermione look at him curiously, "you kept your name."

Hermione was pensive for a moment before speaking.

"I think I'd like to change it now."

Ron gave her another huge smile.

"You don't have to, you know?" he said, suddenly looking at her seriously again.

"I know," replied Hermione, taking his hand, "but I'd like to."

Ron smiled at her again before leaning in to kiss her. Hermione felt her whole body tingle with excitement, just as it had the day before when he'd kissed her. He moved to kiss her more passionately, moving his tongue into her mouth and Hermione let out a small moan. She'd missed this so much.

Ron pulled back to smile at her smugly.

"I can't wait for you to come home again," he said in a low voice that filled Hermione with a deep longing.

She realized what he meant and felt her body tense up. It'd been ten years since they'd touched each other. They'd only made love once. Of course, then Hermione realized she was wrong. They'd gotten married, and so they must have made love, probably many times. She felt nervous. He would remember and she wouldn't.

Ron seemed to pick up on her anxiety and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"We'll go slow, I promise. Nothing until you're ready."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

Hermione smiled shyly. She had a feeling with him being this way it wouldn't take long for her to feel ready again.

"Oh!" said Hermione, "what else did you want to tell me. You said you had a few things."

"Oh yeah," said Ron, looking more serious, "there's someone I'd like you to meet."

* * *

Oh! Who is it!? I bet you can all guess… but who knows! Reviews are always welcome and very much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley… you get the idea.

* * *

Hermione looked at Ron questionably, not clueing in to who he meant. She watched him stand up and walk out of the ward. Hermione looked down at the floor and swallowed, wondering who he could mean. Another woman? No, of course not! She kicked herself mentally for even thinking something so ridiculous.

Hermione snapped her head up when she heard the doors open. The sight before her seemed to affect Hermione in a way that she'd never felt in her entire life. It was a girl, a young girl. Hermione guessed she was about ten. When that thought registered in her mind, it all clicked together. Ten years old. It was her daughter, their daughter.

The girl was gripping tightly onto Ron's hand and looked incredibly nervous. She was walking slowly as Ron led her over to Hermione.

Hermione sighed nervously as she took in the girl's features. She had long auburn hair that was wavy, but not frizzy. Her piercing blue eyes and splotches of freckles across her nose and cheeks were a mirror image of Ron. Her face shape was familiar to Hermione as it was her own. She was incredibly skinny, but not too tall, at least not yet. She was wearing a pair of old ratty sneakers and torn jeans, and a knitted sweater that Hermione guessed was of Molly's handiwork.

They both stopped about three feet from Hermione, who was sitting in the chair awkwardly, feeling every range of emotion. The only gesture she could manage was a weak smile.

The girl looked smiled back, looking just as nervous as Hermione.

"Hermione," said Ron, speaking decisively, "I'd like you to meet your daughter, Jane."

"Hi," said Hermione, feeling foolish for speaking so childishly.

The girl smiled a little more, but did not speak.

"Jane," said Ron after a moment, "say hi."

Jane looked up at Ron before looking back at Hermione and giving a quiet, "hi."

"I'm going to guess you're ten years old?" asked Hermione, feeling herself relax a little. Jane's shyness seemed to reassure her that she was legitimate in feeling the same.

Jane nodded.

"I just turned ten last month," she said, still in a quiet voice, but with a little more confidence as well.

"…Jane," said Hermione pensively, "that was your idea."

She was speaking now to Ron, who looked back at her a little stunned.

"You remember?" he asked excitedly.

Hermione smiled apologetically.

"I guessed."

Ron's face fell slightly and he nodded.

"Well, what do you say?" said Ron, looked down at Jane, "should we invite everyone in now?"

Jane smiled up at him and nodded vigorously before turning to Hermione who was also smiling at the idea.

"Uncle Harry was so excited to see you that Dad had to yell at him to wait," said Jane, becoming more exuberant each minute.

Hermione laughed and looked up at Ron.

"You had to yell at him, huh?" she asked, mimicking Jane's words.

"Yeah," replied Ron, going slightly red, "on that note I should go get them, they're probably bickering like mad having to wait."

With that, Ron dashed out of the room, leaving Jane alone with Hermione.

Hermione smiled at her again and motioned for her to sit down in the empty chair across from her. Jane walked over and slumped down, her tiny frame looking even smaller in the large chair.

"You're very beautiful," said Hermione, being genuinely honest.

"Thanks," replied Jane, blushing immediately, "… so are you."

Hermione laughed lightly.

"Thank you, but I don't really think so."

"I do," said Jane, in a sweet voice, which Hermione felt warm her heart instantly.

She was about to continue making conversation, but was halted when she heard muffled cries and a large scuffling of feet. Hermione looked over to see the entire Weasley family, as well as a bunch of her old classmates, all standing in the doorway. Some, like Molly and Ginny, were hysterical with tears while others, like Harry, were grinning madly.

Hermione took a deep breath, taking them all in. They looked so different, but somehow still exactly the same. None of them seemed to be able to move, as they just looked at her, perhaps waiting for another to approach Hermione first.

Hermione looked at Jane, who gave her a reassuring smile. Hermione stood up slowly and looked towards the large crowd.

"…hi," she said nervously, not knowing what else to say.

It seemed to be enough however, as they all came rushing forward at once. Molly was the first to come in contact with her, quite painfully, and embraced her in a bone-crushing hug. Next was Ginny, who was practically jumping on her and gasping over and over. Hermione hugged each one, letting them rip each other off her in order to get a hug. She hugged Arthur, George, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Neville, Luna, and Angelina.

There were also a number of children in the room. Most with bright flaming red hair, but a few with darker hair that she guessed must have been Harry's children. They seemed to be happy to see her, but were a little more reluctant to hug her as she realized they probably had no idea who she was. Nonetheless, they each had a turn.

Hermione stepped back and realized there was one person she had yet to hug. She looked around them to see Harry standing a bit off to the side, looking dreadfully sad. Hermione felt her smile fade as she locked eyes with him and saw the tears forming in his eyes. The emotion was overwhelming, and Hermione felt her own heart ache and her eyes water.

Hermione swallowed painfully.

"…Harry," she said, her voice strained.

Everyone in the room was looking at them apprehensively.

Harry suddenly came forward and practically knocked Hermione over, hugging her more tightly that the rest of the family put together. She sighed into his embrace, remembering what it was like to hug him. When the war was at full-force and he needed a boost or whenever he felt isolated by his pain, Hermione would hug him just like this.

Harry reluctantly pulled back from the hug after about a full minute and wiped away the tears in his eyes. He laughed and looked up at Hermione again.

"…God." It seemed to be all he could get out, but Hermione knew exactly what he was trying to say to her.

"I missed you too Harry," she said softly, running a hand through his still messy dark hair.

Crumbling again with the gesture, Harry latched onto her once again.

There were a few mumbled, "awes," from behind them.

"Hey, that is still my wife you know," said Ron, clearing his throat.

Molly hit him, but Hermione and Harry both laughed, knowing Ron's humor so well. Harry moved back to stand by Ginny, who put an arm around him comfortably.

"You two?" asked Hermione, already sure of the answer.

Ginny nodded as both her and Harry looked at each other smiling.

"Nine years this May," said Ginny.

Hermione turned around then to look at Jane, who was standing by herself behind Hermione, obviously a bit shy again from all the commotion.

"There's still one person I haven't hugged yet," said Hermione, looking at Jane kindly.

Jane looked up at her shyly, before shuffling forward and hugging Hermione tightly around the waist. The feeling felt so right and so natural that Hermione's fears about being a mother were temporarily squashed by the incredible feeling of love. She ran her hand through Jane's soft hair and felt the girl squeeze her a little tighter, before slowly pulling away. She looked up at Hermione with a huge smile and Hermione returned it gratefully.

Hermione looked over at Ron, who was smiling just as widely as they were. In fact, it seemed that everyone was. Hermione supposed they'd all been a little concerned about how she would take it all in, especially having a child she didn't remember.

Hermione did feel overwhelmed, but she was just so happy to see her friends and family again. While she might not have noticed their disappearance in her life for the past ten years, she felt is immensely in just the four weeks she'd been waiting around in the hospital. The idea that they had all waited ten long years was a thought Hermione couldn't bear to imagine.

"Good news!" exclaimed Arthur, who was walking back from the nurse's desk. "They said you can come home tomorrow!"

Everyone seemed pleased with the news, but none so much as Ron, who practically jumped for joy, making Hermione and Harry laugh.

"Are you going to stay with us?" asked Jane, looking up at Hermione.

"If that's alright with you?" Hermione asked in return.

Jane smiled and nodded.

"I wouldn't let you stay anywhere else," said Ron, who had come over and put his arm around Hermione's waist.

Hermione looked into his eyes before leaning forward to kiss him. She pulled back and looked at him affectionatley. She knew she'd never get tired of kissing him.

A nurse came over and smiled kindly at the whole family before turning to Ron and Hermione.

"I'm sorry to cut your visit short Ms. Granger, but Dr. Adams would like to meet with you."

Hermione sighed loudly in annoyance. Dr. Adams never seemed to be around, but of course the one time she was actually busy, he had to be available to see her. She was about to refute, however, Ron answered for her.

"That's alright, I'm sure she could use some time so absorb everything."

He turned back to Hermione before continuing.

"I'll be here tomorrow first thing to take you home, Jane and I both will."

Hermione smiled and kissed him once more, before nodding.

"Goodbye everyone," she said, turning to look at the Weasley family, "it was so great to see you all, and I promise we'll be seeing a lot more of each other from now on."

She was answered with a mass of voices, all telling her how great it was to see her well. She smiled again gratefully as she bade them all goodbye, watching them leave together, one large family.

Despite how happy and excited she was however, Hermoine couldn't help feeling like something just wasn't quite right still. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach and she knew all too well that whatever was being hidden from her would show itself soon enough.

* * *

A/N: Tadaa! You all guessed right, yay! Not that it was that hard to guess I'm sure. Haha.

First off, I want to say that I apologize to any die hard traditional Harry Potter fans that wanted her to be named Rose. It's not that I don't like the name. My reason is that I didn't want to use the "official" name because I can't also include Hugo and I feel that they are a package deal. I didn't really think it was realistic that Hermione had two children in the space of one year, make that, impossible, unless both were very… premature. Haha. Anyways, please don't hate me for that!

Also, I didn't go into detail with all of the other Weasley children because there's just so many, and… maybe we can pretend some of them aren't born yet. They won't be involved much in the story later on so I didn't think they were important to include.

That being said, I hope all enjoyed the chapter, more to come soon!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ahhhhh! It's been so long since I've updated, please forgive me! I just got back to work and they've got me on like sixty hours a week! Anyways, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on her bed, looking around the small hospital room. It was weird to think that she was finally leaving it forever. While it was far from luxurious and most of her nights had been terribly lonely, it had still been her home for the past month.

Hermione had been looking back at the clock every five seconds since she'd gotten up hours ago. They were supposed to come in exactly five minutes.

Hermione could feel her body reacting to the excitement and had to take deep breaths to calm herself. The truth was she was not only excited, but also terrified. She would be entering a world she didn't know if she was ready for. She'd been given a new identity of a wife and a mother, and she didn't know the first thing about being either.

While the noise and commotion in the rest of the ward was usually loud enough to distract a person from anything, the clock seemed to be Hermione's only focus. It ticked repetitively, the sound echoing in her head, taunting her with its slow movements.

Hermione closed her eyes, willing herself to think about anything else and trying not to panic. For the first time, Hermione considered hiding somewhere, not leaving the hospital, not ever going back. But the thought of seeing Ron and Jane was enough to suppress her fear.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione opened her eyes quickly to see a nurse standing in the doorway, giving her an expectant smile.

"Miss Granger, your family is here to take you home."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she swallowed it down. She stood up slowly and, without looking back, followed the nurse out into the hallway.

Ron and Jane were standing side by side in the main area. They both smiled at Hermione as she walked over nervously. It suddenly felt like the first day they'd come in and Hermione hoped her anxieties would pass quickly. She was starting to doubt herself again.

"Shall we?" asked Ron.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded vigorously, not trusting herself to speak at the moment. Ron nodded back and led the way out of the ward. Jane looked over at Hermione curiously now, as if sensing her anxieties. Hermione looked back at her, wondering what she was thinking.

Something brushed Hermione's wrist and she whipped around to see a nurse flicking a wand to remove her wristband.

"There you go. Good luck Ms. Granger."

Hermione was about to thank her but she rushed away quickly. Hermione looked over to see Jane still giving her the same curious look. Hermione realized she was being not only ridiculous, but careless in her fear. Jane needed her to be open, willing, and ready to be a mother again.

Hermione smiled and reached out a hand. Jane looked at it before smiling as well and taking it gently. They caught up with Ron and walked out of the hospital and into the bright sunlight.

"We can floo home from the station across the way here," said Ron, bringing Hermione back to focus.

"Oh. Okay."

They walked across the crowded street and into through a set of double swinging doors to enter a packed lobby full of people rushing around wildly, briefcases and papers in hand. They headed towards a lineup of people standing in front of one of the many floos.

Hermione looked around curiously, determined to find a shred of something unfamiliar. She expected that having been incapacitated for ten years she'd have missed new technology, buildings, clothes, something. Yet somehow, it seemed as if she'd only been asleep one night. Instead of being comforted by such familiar settings, Hermione only felt more uneasy. It was another unexpected concept thrust upon her, an unchanged society.

Hermione shuddered involuntarily, making Jane, who was still holding her hand, look up at her with a concerned look. Hermione noticed how easily Jane picked up on her emotion. She thought it was kind of odd since they'd hardly had time to bond with each other. All the same, Hermione took it as a good sign and let it help her relax somewhat.

"So, where do we live?" asked Hermione brightly, trying to lighten her own mood.

"Surrey," replied Ron offhandedly, as if she'd already known.

He was looking distractedly over at a group of men in formal robes, talking animatedly to each other.

"Really?" asked Hermione excitedly.

Ron looked back at her and smiled.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh. It's just… I've always wanted to live there."

Ron laughed as they all inched forward in the slowly moving line. He put an arm around Hermione's waist and kissed her cheek.

"It _was_ your idea. It's a small cottage down south."

Hermione smiled in thought, imaging what it looked like. She wondered if her ideas for how she wished it would look would pan out in reality. She reasoned she couldn't be far off if she was the one who decorated, and she assumed she was.

They inched closer in line and soon stood in front of the large floo. Ron grabbed a handful of powder from a dish hanging on the side. He stepped in and said in a clear voice, "Surrey, thirty-three," before disappearing in a large puff of green flames.

Hermione looked down at Jane, who was looking up at her with an amused expression.

"Want to go first?" asked Hermione.

"Do you think you can do it on your own?" asked Jane in a motherly tone.

Hermione laughed lightly and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'll be alright."

Jane walked forwards and grabbed a handful of powder, as if she'd done it on her own a million times before. Hermione realized, she probably had. She watched as Jane gave her one last smile before reciting the address and disappearing.

Hermione looked behind her at the long line of people. The man behind her was reading a paper but pulled it down when he sensed her watching.

"Well, you gonna go or aren't ya?" he asked in an irritated tone.

Hermione nodded and walked forwards, reaching into the dish on the side. The powder felt cold and gritty in her hands. She took a deep breath before speaking, "Surrey, thirty-three," and throwing the powder down at her feet.

Hermione felt the familiar sensation of being pulled along, as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to be swept away by the invisible force. When she opened her eyes, it was to see Ron and Jane standing eagerly in what appeared to be a small kitchen.

"Phew," said Ron dramatically, putting a hand to his forehead. "I wondered if I'd have to go back and get you."

"I do remember how to use a floo Ronald Weasley."

Ron gave her a sly smile before putting a hand up to her cheek and kissing her gently on the lips.

Jane made a disgruntled noise beside them and they looked down to see her looking away with a horrid look on her face.

"I hope that's not something I have to get used to."

She spoke with an annoyed but innocent tone, making Hermione smile, though Ron looked rather hurt.

Hermione stopped and gasped suddenly when she realized where she was. She let go of Ron to walk around the room slowly, taking in her surroundings. The kitchen was small, but quaint. There was a table at one end by the fireplace and a counter and sink on the other, right under a large window with a vase of fresh flowers on the ledge.

"Jane and I cleaned all day yesterday, didn't we?" Ron quipped up from behind.

"Urgh, uh huh, _all_ day," groaned Jane in response.

Ron laughed and Hermione turned to look at them both, a feeling of awe and overwhelming pride rising up inside of her.

"It's beautiful."

Ron gave her a loving look and then laughed.

"Wait until you see the rest of the house."

Hermione allowed him to lead her through each room, stopping to let her run her hands along each piece of furniture and wall, taking in the décor and space. They walked into Jane's room and Hermione smiled at all the memorabilia and artwork tacked up on the walls. The dressers were overflowing with clothes and Jane ran up to stand in front, slightly blocking Hermione's view.

"Daddy doesn't make me clean, so I'd never fit all my clothes in the drawers before. They don't really all fit."

Hermione wheeled around to look at Ron, who was staring at the wall innocently.

"Oh he doesn't, does he?"

"Hey, I work hard!" Ron said, turning to look at her defensively, "I'm at the ministry all day, I come home to cook dinner, and I read to her before bed. I don't always have time okay!?"

Hermione laughed and walked over to put down his hands which had flown up in his discourse.

"I was kidding," she replied coyly.

Hermione leaned over to kiss him quickly.

"I appreciate everything you've done. I can't imagine how hard it's been to do it all alone."

Ron looked at her sadly and took her hand.

"Well, Jane I aren't alone anymore."

Hermione smiled back warmly before looking at him curiously.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I never asked."

"What?" asked Ron.

"Your job."

"Oh," said Ron, relief on his face. "I'm an auror."

"No!" said Hermione, gasping and stepping back quickly.

"Yeah," replied Ron, looking at her uneasily. "Is… that okay?"

"Of course," replied Hermione. "I just can't believe it. Ron that's wonderful. But how do you do it? I mean, you must work all the time, what about Jane?"

Jane sat down on her bed, reminding them both she was still in the room, and spoke up immediately.

"I stay with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny when Dad goes on missions."

Hermione noted the maturity in her voice. She'd obviously gotten used to being left behind and adapting to it.

"And Harry, what does he do?" continued Hermione, looking back to Ron.

"He works at the ministry too. Muggle relations. He wanted to be an auror too but, well Ginny had her way."

Ron said the last part with a smile, as if relishing in his own freedom of career choice.

"I see," replied Hermione. "And she couldn't talk you out of it I'm guessing?"

"She tried," replied Ron. "But after you… were attacked, I just couldn't sit in an office all day thinking about what happened. I had to do something else."

He seemed to be in pain saying the words and recollecting the memory. Hermione felt his emotion and tightened her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't say that, please."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not your fault. It happened, but it's over. I want to forget about it now, move on. I have you back and that's all that matters."

Hermione nodded and looked back at Jane, who was still sitting quietly on the bed, swinging her legs and looking at them intently.

"I'm hungry," she stated simply.

"I'll make you something," replied Hermione almost automatically.

Jane smiled and jumped off the bed quickly, running out of the room towards the kitchen.

"She's happy you're home, I can tell," replied Ron, making Hermione turn back to him. "She was unsure at first, but she's already getting used to you."

Hermione looked at his intense eyes and felt her own shattered emotion climb to the surface, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Thank you."

"For what?" asked Ron quietly, leaning his forehead against hers.

"For this, all this. For our home… our daughter… waiting for me."

Ron breathed in sharply.

"What else would I have done? You're my wife, Hermione."

Hearing the words out loud, spoken by him so affectionately, seemed to trigger a response in Hermione, something deep within her. She took a deep breath and kissed Ron, hard.

He kissed her back, just as fierce, moaning lightly at her intensity. The kiss lasted almost a full minute, until Hermione pulled back to watch his face, trying to read his expression. He seemed stunned and almost drunk with lust.

"Oh God, it's been so long."

He spoke deeply, huskily, with a part of him that was hungry and desperate. Hermione's most imminent memory of their one night together so long ago flashed in her mind. She remembered the same look in his eyes before they'd made love, as he'd looked down at her and asked permission. The same feelings of both fear and excitement raced through her body.

"I haven't seen our room yet…"

Ron kept his savage gaze on her as he leaned forward into her neck slowly, planting light kisses below her ear and along her jaw. Hermione sighed with the feeling and reached her hands under his shirt to graze her fingers lightly against his chest. She ran her hands lower and lower until they were hovering over his belt. Ron breathed into her ear and Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Hey… I'm still hungry!" called a voice from the kitchen.

Ron buried his head into Hermione's shoulder and groaned irritably, making Hermione laugh.

"Sorry… we can continue this later?"

Ron lifted his head up to look at her, his eyes flickering with desire.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

Okay, so I'm unsure of whether or not to put in a sex scene for the next chapter. If so, I'd have to change the rating for M, so if you have a preference, let me know. Thanks!


End file.
